It's a Fun Night at Freddy Fazbear's!
by biggestotaku
Summary: SammyClassicSonicFan goes out to Freddy's for the night for a REALLY fun night at Freddy's.


It was a normal day in SammyClassicSonicFan's life and it was before Sammy changed his username. Why would you change your username, Sammy? Why? Okay so Sammy decided that he was hungry and he wanted to go out to eat. He decided that he should go someone else besides Chuck e Cheese this time because that place is overrated and one time one of the employees yelled at me because I took off my socks in the ballpit. He knew exactly where to go! Freddy Fazbear's! Sammy put on his Legendary Fire Mario backpack and walked to Freddy's. Did I mention that this was at 12 AM? Sammy busted into Freddy's using a crowbar because he owns a crowbar because his parents were obviously shitty do you see how that kid turned out?

Sammy walked into the dark, dusty, bloody, gross, nasty, spooky, really nasty, resturant.

"Wow it's really frickin' gay in here." Sammy said. Then he proceeded to walk around and then he heard some unusual and loud sounds coming from what seems to be the camera room. Sammy stepped in a pool of white sticky stuff and screamed about Sonic and then he opened the door to the camera room. What Sammy saw is nothing a twelve year old should ever be allowed to witness. Freddy Fazbear was fucking the night-watch guy! Like he was putting HIS GIANT BEAR COCK INTO MIKE'S ASSHOLE JESUS FUCKING CHRIST WHAT AM I WRITING. Sammy watched cause this is the best damn porn he has ever seen.

FLASHBAKKKKKKKKWOW JHWOW LAME Mike was on nightwatch and he was checking the camera's and suddenly Freddy wasn't there anymore! Oh shit. But before Mike could close the goddamn door he paniced! at the disco. Then Freddy shoved half of his body in between the door and the opening. Then his jingle started to play as he thrusted his body through the closing of the door and made his way into the room. Freddy staggered towards Mike and Mike had superglued his butt to the chair so the animatronices wouldn't be able to drag his body away, which was a dumb idea because they'll just rip his pants off.

"Nonononono!" Mike screamed as Freddy started to attempt to pull Mike off of the chair. Freddy soon realized that the fucking bastard had glued his pants on the seat, so Freddy just ripped off his pants. He won't even be needing them in a few minutes, then Freddy ripped off Mike's shirt and then his underwear. Mike was a completely naked and scared man. Freddy then unzipped his pants and it made the Skype sound Skype makes when you open up the program. Then Freddy pulled out his LARGE and hard cock, it was dripping with precum. Mike was scared and he tried to get out the door but he couldn't cause Freddy had grabbed him!

"It ain't gonna suck itself!" Freddy said and his happy and goofy voice and pushed Mike up aginst his cock and grinded it against his chin. Then Freddy forced his dick in Mike's mouth and Mike attempted to bite the dick but it just made Freddy release a loud moan. Then Freddy grinded himself even harder and Mike just sucked his dick cause he was actually gay. After Freddy almost choked Mike with his dick, Freddy flipped Mike over and tied him up with silly string and sticky cum.

Then suddenly tentackles started to sprout from Freddy's back! There were long and slimy and two of then wrap themselves around Mike's arms and held them down, another one used itself to rub Mike's 3 inch peener. Then two tentacles slithered themselve's up Mike's gross body and began to flick his nipples and twist them. Mike screamed but then a tentacle put itself in his mouth to shut him up. Then Freddy pushed his dick at Mike's buuthole without NO PREPARATION and Mike looked over and saw a 12 year old watching him. Then Freddy thrusted forward and PUSHED THE ENTIRITY OF HIS COCK INSIDE OF MIKE. Mike screamed but it was a scream of pleasure. Then Mike's eyes watered ass he felt Freddy's cock slowly stretching and tearing his ass, it was painful, but he loved the feeling of Freddy's cock dominating his rectum.

Then Freddy began to slam himself really fast in Mike and Mike screamed and bit down ont he tentacle so hard that he bit the tip off and there was blood all over his mouth, then the pair of tentacles that were pleasing Mike's nipples then began to twist them! Mike screamed as the tentacles completely twisted off Mike's nipples and there were bloody holes where his nipples used to be, then Freddy gave one last painful thrust into Mike before he cummed great amounts of cum and then he pulled out of Mike. Mike layed there covered in blood, sweat, cum, and maybe even some of the mucus that was coming out of Freddy's eyes.

Mike tried to weakly lift his body but Freddy leaned down and used his endoskeleton teeth to put it's teeth on Mike's dick.

"Please no." Mike said but it was too late, Freddy had already bit it off and was chewing it and the penis bits where getting up in his endoskeleton and some of it was coming out of his eyes and then Freddy put his bear lips to Mike's human lips and spit what was left of his penis back into Mike's mouth. Freddy forced Mike to swallow it and then Freddy stood up and pulled out another Freddy Fazbear suit from the corner of my room.

"This guy here, is my replacement parts! But now you can be like me~!" Freddy said and ripped off the bear's head and threw it in Sammy's face and Sammy fell out and he screamed "HEY YOU FRICKIN' BEAR!" Then Freddy lifted up Mike's now frail body and smiled.

"In you go~!" Then Freddy shoved Mike into the suit and Mike screamed and the endoskeleton tore up the rest of his body and then Freddy put the head back on and there was blood oozing out of the suit.

"Beautiful..." Freddy whispered and then Sammy got up and walked into the room.

"What the frickin' frick just frickin' happened you frickin' fricks?" Sammy then did the thing with his dramatic finger movements.

"It's been a fun night at Freddy's!" Freddy said and picked up Sammy and whispered in a demonic monotone "You're next."


End file.
